


I'm here for you

by Ladiesoflucifer (AmyYma2770)



Series: Waiting for s4 [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, F/M, Fear, Life Together, Love, Rejection, happyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyYma2770/pseuds/Ladiesoflucifer
Summary: Chloe  was not wellLucifer tries to help





	I'm here for you

Chloe did not pay her routine visit to Lux that night.  
Lucifer checked his mobile waiting for a text, a missing call, a voice mail. But he had nothing.  
Maybe the detective was out with the Tribe and had forgotten to tell him  
"No Tribe Lucifer" Maze replied  
"No call from her" Linda said  
"No news from Decker after I left" Ella answered  
"Check if she is still at work, man. You know her" were Dan's words.  
Lucifer ignited the Corvette to reach the precinct when his mobile rang  
He looked at the it: “The Detective" appeared on the screen.  
He breathed out and picked up the call  
"Love, in the end here you are" he smiled at himself in the dark.  
" Lucifer, it's Trixie "  
The spawn? On the detective's mobile?  
"Come home, please. Mom is not well. I'm worried for her”.  
He had never driven faster in his human life.  
When he arrived, Trixie was waiting for him in front of the flat's door: she had cried for sure.  
Lucifer's heart skipped a beat: the small one was fierce and seeing her like that broke him inside.  
He found himself patting her head:" We will fix everything. Where is your mother?"  
Trixie raised her head: The detective 's bedroom.  
Lucifer knocked on the closed door  
" Chloe, it's me."  
No answers  
He knocked again, calling her name a little bit louder.  
No answers. Again.  
He got anxious: what had happened in those few hours? She had laughed at his jokes all day long and flirted in a very tempting way. She was processing day by day all the truth about him, about them. She looked so relaxed, confident, happy. She had let him stay in her job, in her private life, in her bed.  
And now?  
Was she reconsidering their relationship? After that time? After what they had passed through together?  
He was unable to wait for a third attempt and broke into the room.  
Chloe was sitting on the floor, her back to the bed, her arms around her knees, head down.  
He was at her side immediately  
"Love, what happened? Are you ok?"  
Chloe did not speak.  
Lucifer gently stroked her left cheek with his right thumb.  
"Is it so terrible? Worse than my Devil’s face?" he tried to make her smile.  
Chloe raised her face and Lucifer froze: she was shocked, in pain.  
His smile faded and he became really serious as he started to be after their relationship had begun.  
"Chloe, what's going on?" His soft voice seemed to awake her  
She rubbed her eyes with her hands and then picked a piece of paper from the floor, handing it out to him.  
"The annual medical examination we had at the precinct: my file "  
Lucifer swallowed: she was ill. She had something serious. And she was scared to death.  
He pulled her close to him, firmly, but gently.  
Chloe tensed even more, trembling against him.  
He tried to comfort her" Don't be scared, Chloe. Whatever it is, you are not alone. I'm here for you"  
She pulled him back and looked into his impossible dark eyes  
"Whatever?"  
"Yes. Whatever it is"  
Chloe inhaled:" Let us read it together".

Lucifer went downstairs to verify that Trixie was ok. For the first time, he had to check her night routine: school pack for the day after, pajamas, tooth brush and no scary movies on TV: Trixie had fallen asleep on his leg and he had found so hard to remove that warm weight form himself to put her in bed.  
She was still there surrounded by her stuffed animals.  
He bent over her”: Your mother will be fine. All of us will be fine in the end " he whispered to her ear.  
Trixie seemed to smile and he left.

He went back to Chloe with a glass of milk and a slice of cake: she had skipped her dinner.  
But he found her sleeping so peacefully that he decided to put the food close to her and let her rest.  
He entered into the bed behind her and immediately Chloe adjusted her back to his chest: she did it every time they shared the same bed. And he craved for that moment when he could breathe her scent, lost in an intimacy he had never experienced.  
He slipped his arms around her waist, instinctively crossing his hands on her belly.  
He closed his eyes, seeing in his mind that word in the medical file:" Pregnant".  
He had stared at her silently for some minutes and Chloe had started to cry again, waiting for his rejection, for him running away from her.  
But slowly a radiant smile had crossed his face and he had grabbed her hands, kissing them reverently

" I'll be there for you, love. And for you, little Deckerstar and for your step sister " he murmured to Chloe gently rubbing her belly.  
That night, he dreamt for the first time after the Fall: he was running with two children in front of him screaming for the excitement. And with Chloe laughing out loud.  
And for the first time, he was happy

**Author's Note:**

> A short one shot to kill the hiatus  
> Hope you love it.  
> And forgive my mistakes..it is almost midnight at home


End file.
